La Légende
by PentaCorp
Summary: Alors qu'Anakin s'apprête à commettre l'irréparable, une voix inattendue le redirige vers la lumière ... S'en suivra la lutte ultime entre le bien et le mal, l'ombre et la lumière, qui verra l'accomplissement de l'Elu. UA, la fin que j'aurais espéré avoir dans Star Wars III - La Revanche des Siths. M pour secure.
1. La fuite du mal

_**Disclaimer** : L'Univers Star Wars et ses personnages appartiennent intégralement à _ G. Lucas _/_ Walt Disney Company

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La fuite du mal

 _19 av. BY - Bureau du Chancelier Suprême, Coruscant_

Alors que Maître Windu s'apprêtait à achever Dark Sidious, Anakin, lui, s'apprêtait à commettre l'irréparable. Il prit sa décision et, au moment où il sortait son sabre pour trancher la main du Maître Jedi, une voix puissante, mais pourvue de bienveillance, retenti dans l'esprit d'Anakin. Le temps semblait s'arrêter, alors que ces paroles retentissaient.

\- Anakin. Écoute-moi. _Cette voix … Il la connaissait … Mais cela faisait trois ans qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue … C'était … Celle de sa mère._ Ne te laisse pas sombrer vers le mal. Ta naissance aura toujours été un mystère pour moi, mais j'ai toujours sut que tu étais destiné à de grandes choses. Tu as toujours fait le bien autour de toi. Ce maître Jedi a senti tout ça, quand il t'a emmené avec lui. Je sais que c'est incroyable, mais … la Force m'a montré des choses. Ce que tu es devenu ... Ce que tu as fait … Je suis fière de toi, mon fils. _Les larme, qui se faisaient jusqu'alors discrètes, coulèrent abondamment sur le visage d'Anakin._ Mais ne sombre pas dans le côté obscur. Là n'est pas la solution. N'as-tu jamais pensé aux effets que cela ferait sur Padmé ? N'as-tu jamais pensé au mal que cela lui causerait ? Mon fils, mon Anakin. Reste dans la lumière, je t'en prie …

La voix se faisait de plus en plus distante alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots. Une grande souffrance s'empara du Jedi, réalisant l'horreur de ce qu'il allait commettre. Sa mère venait de lui parler à travers la Force. Il venait d'entendre sa voix. Et elle lui disait de se battre pour la lumière. Pour les Jedis. Pour Padmé.

Si ni sa femme, ni les Jedis, ni son Maître n'avaient vraiment réussit à l'éloigné de sa chute vers le côté obscur, sa mère avait créé en lui une haine incommensurable envers les Siths.

Le temps repris son cours, et Anakin s'effondra sur ses genoux, pleurant de nouveau sa mère défunte. Windu fut quelque peu surpris par cette réaction, et n'acheva pas tout de suite Sidious, mais il reprit vite ses esprits, et abattit sa lame améthyste sur le Sith. Ce dernier, bien que surpris lui aussi par la réaction d'Anakin profita de la courte inattention de Windu pour lui envoyer une seconde charge d'éclairs de Force, mais le maître Jedi para de nouveau cette offensive. Sidious, voyant qu'il avait perdu Anakin, produit un grand flash lumineux et sauta dans le vide, atterrissant sur un speeder, et le Sith fuit dans la nuit.

Mace Windu siffla nerveusement, mais Anakin ne réagit pas. Il continuait de regarder dans le vide, ne pensant plus à rien.

Sa mère, Shmi, venait de changer le cours de l'Histoire.

* * *

 _ **Hey !**_

 _ **Voici donc ce premier (très court, désolé) chapitre, qui introduit mon Univers Alternatif ! Navré s'il y a des fautes, j'ai pas trop le temps de me relire à vrai dire :/**_

 _ **J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira :)**_

 _ **Votre dévoué serviteur**_


	2. Le Conseil

_Disclaimer : L'univers de Star Wars et ses personnages appartiennent intégralement à LucasFilm / Walt Disney_

 _B'jour !_

 _Avant de commencer, merci énormément à **Adalas** , **Pims10** et **Rose-Eliade** pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Le Conseil**

 _Salle du Conseil Jedi – Temple Jedi, Coruscant_

Anakin ne pouvait plus tenir. Cela faisait dix minutes que les maîtres Jedi du Conseil le regardaient sans dire mot. Il avait face à lui l'intégralité des membres, Yoda ayant préféré attendre que tous rejoignent le Temple pour cette séance exceptionnelle. Le Grand Maître décida enfin de briser l'insoutenable silence qui régnait dans la pièce :

\- Un message d'urgence, Maître Windu m'a envoyé. Des explications, tu nous dois, jeune Skywalker.

Voyant que son ancien apprenti peinait à prendre la parole, Obi-Wan l'encouragea :

\- Anakin, nous devons savoir ce qui s'est passé ce soir là. Cela fait trop longtemps que tu caches des choses au Conseil, et ça n'aide personne.

Le jeune Jedi regarda son ami, et baissa le regard. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, il ne savait pas quoi dire aux maîtres, quoi leur avouer et quoi leur cacher … que leur avait dit Windu ? Mais il obéit tout de même à Obi-Wan, trouver ses mots avec difficulté.

\- Je … J'ai … Depuis quelque temps, le Chancelier me racontait des légendes des seigneurs Sith d'antan et, il m'a fallut trop de temps pour me rendre compte de sa vraie nature. Le Chancelier maîtrise le côté obscur de la Force. Après cette terrible découverte, je suis allé en avertir Maître Windu, qui s'est rendu avec trois autres Jedi au Sénat. Ils se sont battus et ...

\- Nous savons tout ça, Anakin, le réprimanda Windu. Ce que nous voulons savoir, c'est pourquoi tu es arrivé et ce qui s'est passé exactement ensuite.

Anakin déglutit devant le regard sévère du Jedi. Il était désormais obligé de révéler sa relation avec Padmé, il ne trouvait aucune autre solution … Il lança un regard désespéré à Obi-Wan, qui le lui rendit avec tristesse.

\- Nous voulons t'aider, Anakin.

\- Je … Je ne peux pas …

Yoda, voyant la difficulté qu'éprouvait Anakin, lui allégea la tâche, lui demandant de rejoindre son siège :

\- Plus tard, nous en reparlerons. Si vous tous aujourd'hui j'ai réuni, extrêmement grave la situation est devenue, dit-il en se retournant vers Windu.

\- En effet, nous sommes maintenant certains que le Chancelier Palpatine est en fait Dark Sidious, le Seigneur Sith qui contrôlait le Sénat et les Séparatistes. Il s'est enfui suite à notre combat et nous n'avons jusqu'alors aucune idée d'où il se trouve. Avec les morts du compte Dooku et du Général Grievous, le camp séparatiste s'est retrouvé profondément affaibli, mais Sidious doit encore être éliminé. Il va sûrement chercher à recruter un nouvel apprenti, alors nous devons lancer des recherches. Chaque membre du Conseil devra prendre deux Jedi et son régiment de Clones pour partir dans un secteur qui lui sera assigné. Si l'un de vous a des soupçons, il devra immédiatement en avertir Maître Yoda ou moi-même. Vous partez demain, alors choisissez vos partenaires et préparez-vous.

Suite à ça, Yoda congédia les membres du Conseil, se retrouvant avec Windu, Anakin et Obi-Wan. Ce dernier brisa le silence qui s 'était installé :

\- Anakin, maintenant que nous sommes tous les quatre, explique-nous.

Les trois maîtres Jedi se tournèrent vers lui d'un mouvement. Anakin déglutit difficilement, et après quelques instants d'hésitation, il se lança :

\- Si je suis retourné au Sénat ce soir là, c'est parce que … je ne voulais pas que le Chancelier meure.

\- Même en connaissant sa nature de Sith ? Demanda Obi-Wan, en haussant un sourcil.

\- Il … Il m'avait promis qu'il pouvait m'aider.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Windu de hausser les sourcils.

\- T'aider ? Mais en quoi ?

Cette fois, Anakin était cerné. Autant il était à l'aise au milieu des combats, sabre à la main ou dans son vaisseau, autant il n'avait aucun moyen d'échapper à ce genre de situation.

\- Il m'a promis de m'aider à sauver la Sénatrice Amidala.

Ces mots sortirent avec une extrême difficulté de sa bouche, mais il se sentit tout aussi léger.

\- La Sénatrice Amidala ? Fit Windu, étonné.

\- Ton attachement, ta perte causera. Nous prévenir, tu devais. Tes sentiments, en aucun cas altérer ton jugement ne doivent. Vers le côté obscur ils te guiderons.

\- C'est … c'est ce qui a bien failli se produire, avoua difficilement Anakin. Lorsque Maître Windu allait achever le Chancelier, j'allais l'en empêcher. Mais …

\- Mais … ? Anakin, si tu veux que l'on t'aide, dit Obi-Wan d'un ton bienveillant, tu dois nous dire la vérité.

\- Mais … J'ai eu une vision.

Windu fut le plus étonné des trois maîtres :

\- Une vision ?

\- Ou plutôt, j'ai entendu une voix … celle de ma mère. Elle me parlait … à travers la Force.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Obi-Wan à Yoda, qui se caressait le menton. Elle n'était pourtant pas sensible à la Force …

\- Sur cette prouesse, plus tard nous nous questionnerons. Ce qu'elle t'a dit, nous raconter tu dois.

\- Et bien, elle semblait être au courant de ce qui allait se passer. Elle m'a dit de ne pas sombrer dans le côté obscur, de ne pas me fier aux pouvoirs du Chancelier et que là n'était pas la solution. Elle … elle …

Sa voix commençait à se remplir de chagrin, et les mots ne voulurent plus sortir. Il se ressaisit, et finit son récit :

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'avait suivit à travers la Force depuis sa mort. Lorsque sa voix eut disparu, le temps c'est remis en route et le Chancelier a fuit.

\- Hmm … Cela explique ta réaction. Mais sache que tu as faillit, Anakin. Si tu n'avais pas agit égoïstement …

\- Égoïstement ? J'ai fait tout ça pour Padmé ! Si je suis retourné là-bas, c'est pour elle !

\- Trop de colère, je sens. Envers les Sith. Envers la Force. Yoda lança un regard entendu à Windu, puis se retourna vers Anakin. Si avec la Force, Shmi est, nos doutes cela confirme.

\- Quel doutes, Maître Yoda ?

\- Que par la Force, né tu sois.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce deuxième chapitre ! L'action arrivera au chap. 4 (je crois), mais vous aurez du couple dans le prochain !**_

 _ **Si vous avez trouvé ce chapitre trop court, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, ainsi que des éventuelles fautes d'orthographe.**_

 _ **Surtout, lâchez une review pour le soutient :D**_

 _ **Votre serviteur dévoué**_


	3. Troubles sur Coruscant

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à George Lucas et Disney.**

* * *

Chapitre III – Troubles sur Coruscant

« Anakin, écoute-moi ! »

L'interpellé se retourna enfin faisant face à son ancien maître :

« Anakin, pourquoi cet entêtement ? Tu le savais, pourtant ! Maître Yoda et Maître Windu ne t'ont rien appris !

\- Rien appris ? Dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai perdu ma mère il y a trois ans, et que l'un de mes espoirs était de retrouver quelconque famille ? Maintenant, c'est sûr, dit-il en se retournant. Je suis seul.

\- Et que fais-tu de l'Orde Jedi ? Répliqua Obi-Wan. Nous sommes ta famille ! Et tu as des amis ! Prenons, par exemple, la sénatrice Amidala ... »

En entendant le prénom de sa femme, Anakin baissa la tête.

« Vous … vous avez raison, Maître. Pardonnez-moi.

\- Et, où vas-tu comme ça ? Demanda Kenobi, voyant que son ancien apprenti se dirigeait vers son speeder.

\- Oh, nul part. Il tourna son regard vers le Sénat. Disons que je vais voir mes amis ».

* * *

« Maîtresse Padmé, désirez-vous que je prépare le dîner ?

\- Avec plaisir, 3-PO. Mais prépare de la nourriture pour deux, cette fois-ci.

\- Pour deux, Madame ?

\- Oui, répondit la sénatrice en souriant, regardant sa terrasse. Pour deux. »

Padmé se dirigea à l'extérieur, s'accoudant au balcon. Elle aimait se tenir là, observant les divers speeders se déplacer à toute allure, regardant les premiers lampadaires s'allumer alors que le soleil commence à se coucher à l'horizon. Cette vision était si paisible … Comment pouvait-il y a avoir une guerre dans un monde aussi merveilleux ? Et dire que cette guerre était venue jusque sur Naboo …

Au bout de quelques minutes, deux mains la prirent par la taille et une voix rassurante se fit entendre :

« Je suis rentré …

\- Oh, Anakin ! La sénatrice se retourna et embrassa son mari : Enfin, te voilà … »

Anakin recula un peu son visage et contempla celui de sa femme.

« Oui, et je pense rester un petit bout de temps.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Oh, c'est assez dur à expliquer … »

Voyant que le regard de son mari s'était assombri, Padmé le rassura :

« Ne t'en fais pas, nous avons toute la soirée pour en discuter. Allez, viens, fit-elle en lui tirant légèrement le bras. Le dîner va être prêt. »

Anakin ne savait comment procéder. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas révéler à Padmé tout ce qui s'était produit, ou allait se produire ! Certes, elle devait savoir pour le Chancelier. Mais de là à lui dire qu'il était sur le point de l'aider à vaincre Windu …

« Tu sembles anxieux, fit Padmé en interrompant son dilemme interne. Dit-moi, Anakin. Raconte-moi.

\- Eh bien … ce que tu vas entendre n'est pas facile à avaler. Tout d'abord, nous avons réussi à identifier le Sith qui contrôlait le Sénat. Et, en fait, il s'agit …

\- Il s'agit ? Anakin, tu me fais peur …

\- Il s'agissait du Chancelier Palpatine.

\- Pardon ? Le Chancelier Pa … Oh, misère.

\- Après cette terrible découverte, reprit Anakin, je me suis dépêché d'aller en avertir Maître Windu. Il s'est alors rendu au Sénat, accompagné de trois autres Jedi. »

Voyant que la sénatrice l'écoutait attentivement, il reprit son récit.

« Lorsque je suis arrivé sur les lieux, Maître Windu avait désarmé le Chancelier, qui avait éliminé les autres Jedi. Palpatine a profité de mon arrivée pour … pour s'enfuir.

\- Anakin, ce que tu me révèles-là est très … surprenant, dit lentement Padmé. Il faudra avertir le Sénat de cette découverte. »

Là était le dilemme. Devait-il poursuivre son récit ? Devait-il révéler toute la vérité à sa femme, au risque de lui faire peur ? Non, elle ne devait pas savoir … Personne d'autre ne devait savoir.

* * *

« Silence ! »

\- L'assemble des sénateurs se tut devant l'autorité du maître Jedi, qui se trouvait sur le siège du Chancelier. Un sénateur s'approcha :

« Maître Windu, ce que vous nous apprenez là est extrêmement grave.

\- Où est notre Chancelier, menteur ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, sénateur. Le Chancelier Palpatine est le Seigneur Sith que nous recherchions et il s'est enfuit. Nous sommes tout aussi déboussolés que vous, mais tant que nous n'aurons pas un nouveau Chancelier, Maître Yoda et moi-même essayerons de maintenir l'ordre au Sénat.

\- C'est un coup d'état !

\- Arrêtez-les !

\- Je ne crois pas, chers collègues, que nos amis les Jedi soient accusables de toute trahison possible, affirma haut et fort le sénateur Organa, que tout le monde respectait. Il est clair qu'ils souhaitent uniquement maintenir un quelconque ordre ici, afin d'éviter tout chaos.

\- Merci, sénateur Organa, reprit Windu. Dans les prochains jours, nous organiserons des élections qui désigneront notre prochain Chancelier Suprême. Nous manquons de temps, c'est pourquoi nous demandons à tous les candidats de bien vouloir se préparer dans les plus courts délais, une semaine tout au plus. »

Le sénateur Organa amena sa nacelle près de celle de la sénatrice de Naboo.

« Sénateur, merci pour votre compréhension et votre soutient, dit Obi-Wan, qui se tenait aux côtés de la sénatrice. Les prochains jours seront difficiles, mais des gens comme vous permettront le maintient de l'ordre.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, Maître Kenobi. Padmé, dit-il en se tournant vers la sénatrice. Notre amie Mon Mothma m'a fait parvenir un message, elle souhaiterait se présenter pour les élections.

\- Voilà qui me rassure, mon ami. Dites à la sénatrice Mothma que je lui apporte tout mon soutient. »

Alors que la nacelle de Bail s'éloignait, un grand bruit retentit, et un grand nombre de soldats Clones entrèrent dans la salle. Ils se mirent alors à tirer sur les Jedi présents. Ceux-ci ripostèrent : Obi-Wan parvint à en assommer un, et lui retira son casque :

« Cody, bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

\- Nous exécutons l'ordre 66, monsieur. »

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà :D**_

 _ **Tout d'abord, désolé pour le retard imprévu, j'ai eu moi aussi des complications. Bref, je compte sur les vacances pour rédiger un maximum de chapitres. En tous cas, j'espère que celui-ci vous aura plut ^^**_

 _ **Stay tuned :)**_


End file.
